The invention generally relates to card games and, in particular, to card games for use in casinos and cardrooms.
The invention Is offered under the trademark xe2x80x9cWild 8 Card Thrill.xe2x80x9d The invention Is an eight-card-stub poker game, played with at least one but preferably one standard poker deck of 52 cards, plus at least one but preferably four Jokers. Each Joker can be used as any card. Two or more but preferably seven players may participate in the game. One of the players is the Banker whom other players play against. A Player who is not a Banker may play Aces Two Pair Or Better Bet, 3 Of A Kind Or Better Bet, Straight Or Better Bet, Flush Or Better Bet, Full House Or Better Bet, 4 Of A Kind Or Better Bet, and/or Bonus Bet betting on the contents of the Player""s own unseen hand.
After at least one wager is placed, each Player and the Banker are each dealt seven cards and one community card (A community card is a card that is shared by each Player and the Banker). From each Player""s seven cards and the community card, each Player selects and keeps his or her best 5-card poker hand and discards three other cards, which are treated as three discards; i.e., from the Player""s seven dealt cards QQK9754 and the community card 3, QQK97 is the Player""s best 5-card poker hand and 543 are the three discards; from the Player""s seven dealt cards KKJJ655 and the community card 2, KKJJ6 is the Player""s best 5-card poker hand and 552 are the three discards. The Banker""s hand does not play.
ACES TWO PAIR OR BETTER BET: A Player""s Aces Two Pair Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is Aces Two Pair, 3 of a Kind, Straight, Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; the wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. Aces Two Pair Or Better Bet pays Even Money (1 to 1) on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
3 OF KIND OR BETTER BET: A Player""s 3 Of A Kind Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is 3 of a Kind, Straight, Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and the wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. 3 Of A Kind Or Better Bet pays Even Money (1 to 1) on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
STRAIGHT OR BETTER BET: A Player""s Straight Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is Straight, Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and the wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. Straight Or Better Bet pays 2 to 1 on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
FLUSH OR BETTER BET: A Player""s Flush Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and the wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. Flush Or Better Bet pays 4 to 1 on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
FULL HOUSE OR BETTER BET: A Player""s Full House Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and the wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. Full House or Better Bet pays 6 to 1 on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
4 OF A KIND OR BETTER BET: A Player""s 4 Of A Kind Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; the wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. 4 Of A Kind Or Better Bet pays 12 to 1 on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
BONUS BET: Either one of the following three types of games can be used for Bonus Bet game:
Game 1: A Player""s Bonus Bet wager wins if the player""s best 5-card poker hand is Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind, Wild Royal Flush (Royal Flush with one or more Jokers) or Natural Royal Flush (Royal Flush with no Joker); and the wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. The winning wager is paid according to the pay table below:
Alternatively, any other appropriate pay table can be used.
Game 2; A Player""s Bonus Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind, Wild Royal Flush or Natural Royal Flush; and the wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. The winning wager is paid according to the pay table below:
Alternatively, any other appropriate pay table can be used.
Once the dealer has delivered the cards to all players, the dealer puts away the Banker""s seven cards in the discard holder. After reading their cards, each Player places his or her cards face down on the appropriate spaces of the table layout. The dealer then opens each Player""s cards and settles each Player""s wager(s) against the Banker.